The Game
by AsofLate
Summary: I lost!" Naruto cried. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him. "...What?" "You heard me! I. Lost!" ...WTF! SxS R


**I do not own Naruto. There might be a sequel to this, IF I get enough reviews. Yahh, bitch, yahh. :]**

* * *

_Tell me exactly  
what am I supposed to do?  
Now that I have  
allowed you to beat me!  
Do you think that  
we could play another game?  
Maybe I can win this time?  
I kind of like  
the misery you put me through.  
Darling, you can _trust_ me  
completely.  
If you even try  
to look the other way,  
I think that I could kill this time._

Rah! Rah! [x2]

It doesn't really seem  
I'm getting through to you.  
Though I see you weeping so sweetly.  
I think that you might  
have to take another taste,  
a little bit of hell this time.

Rah! Rah!  
Lie to me!  
Rah! Rah!  
Lie to me!

Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now run for her life  
in the battle that ends this day?  
Is she not right?!  
Is she insane?!  
Will she now run for her life  
now that she LIED TO ME!

You always wanted  
people to remember you.  
You leave your little mark on  
society!  
Don't you know your wish  
is coming true today?  
Another victim dies tonight.

Rah! Rah!  
Lie to me!  
Rah! Rah!  
Lie to me!

Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now run for her life  
in the battle that ends this day?  
Is she not right?!  
Is she insane?!  
Will she now run for her life  
now that she LIED TO ME!

Ramidi ma ma ba di ma!  
Ramidi ma ma din do!  
Ramidi ma ma ba di ma!  
Ramidi ma ma ba di mo!  
[all x3]

Is she really telling lies again?  
Doesn't she realize she's in danger?

Eeeeeeeyow!

Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now run for her life  
in the battle that ends this day?  
Is she not right?!  
Is she insane?!  
Will she now run for her life  
now that she LIED TO ME!

The little bitch,  
she went and she told A LIE!  
Now she will never tell another.  
A LIE!  
The little bitch,  
she went and she told A LIE!  
NEVER FUCKING LIE TO ME!

**_The Game- Disturbed_**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun."

"…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"…Hn, annoying." Sakura rolled her eyes and poked Sasuke lightly on the nose. His eyes flickered to hers for a moment before returning to the television screen. "I want ramen."

"…"

"…Did you hear me? I want ramen," Sakura abruptly stood from the leather sofa, crossing her arms tightly to her stomach. Sasuke sighed quietly and reached for the remote to change the channel, but Sakura beat him to it. She turned the T.V. off and threw the remote against the back of the couch. Sasuke finally stood as well, crossing his arms just as tightly to his chest. They stared each other down; Sasuke smirking slightly while Sakura wrinkled her pixie nose in sheer frustration.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Sasuke mocked. His smirk enlarged when he saw pure fury contort on his girlfriend's lovely face, her emerald eyes burning with rage. His own obsidian smoldered amusement and mockery, along with a hint of the love and devotion he held for her.

Sakura huffed and uncrossed her arms to place her hands on her hips. "Would you _please_ take me out to go get some, Sasuke-kun?" She begged, or rather, _demanded_ would be the more appropriate word. Sasuke took two long strides and now stood completely in front of her, so close that she had to tilt her head back to see his face. He wound his arms around her gently and slid his strong hands up the back of her shirt, resting them on her lower back while his fingers idly traced patterns across her goose bumped skin.

"And what if I don't want to, Sa-ku-ra?" He breathed sexily into her ear, rolling her name off of his tongue just the way she liked it. She felt a shiver run up her spine involuntarily. _No. No way am I gonna let him get me._

Sakura blinked twice before she finally formed a quick and tactful plan. It was her turn to smirk. She stood on her toes and pressed her mouth to his softly. The kiss was cut short, however, when Sakura spoke, "No sex for an entire month," She whispered against his frozen lips. She so had him.

Sasuke cursed quietly and abruptly pulled away. He stalked quite gracefully to his front door and flung it open. He strode out, not even bothering to check whether Sakura was following him or not. She already knew where he was going, so it wasn't like she needed directions. Besides, it was the only ramen shop in the entire neighborhood.

Sakura smiled triumphantly and glided after her seething boyfriend, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"You know Sasuke-kun, you should really stop being so grouchy and enjoy the precious moments you share with your caring girlfriend," Sakura started once they were seated. Sasuke just gave her the most incredulous look. "What?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders meekly.

"Hn."

Sakura was about to give him the lecture of a lifetime on how she was his other half and they should be able to share anything and everything when they were asked by the cook what kind of ramen they preferred that evening. "Two bowls of miso-pork, please!" Sakura chirped, lecture all but forgotten. She didn't have to ask Sasuke what kind he wanted; they were so used to this that by now she new he would have been having 'whatever she's having'.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME!" The two lovebirds' evening was definitely interrupted by the loud-mouthed blonde. They both flinched noticeably at his shrill outburst. Sakura smiled at her best friend, nonetheless, but Sasuke turned his head away to silently brood. "Naruto-kun!" Sakura warmly greeted. She patted the seat next to her, motioning him to sit.

Naruto smiled his infamous foxy grin and plopped down noisily. "Whatcha guys doin'?" He asked, pulling at his collar.

The couple stared at him. "Tch, dobe, we're at a _ramen _shop," Sasuke said, irritated. "Um, yeah teme, I could pretty much guess that one," Naruto said slowly, as if he were talking to a five year old boy rather than a nineteen year old man.

The looks they gave Naruto were nothing but perplexed. "You're _such _and idiot," Sasuke commented before grabbing his chopsticks to begin eating his food that was recently placed in front of him. "So what brings you here, Naruto-kun?" Sakura questioned him. She watched as the cook placed her food on the place mat and couldn't help but drool a little. It looked _so _fabulous.

"Eh, I don't really remember… Hey chef! Lemme get some shrimp ramen over here!" Naruto shouted, slamming his fist against the counter. "Okay?" Sakura didn't really know what to say to that, so she just stuffed her mouth full of steamy noodles. She gazed at Sasuke for a moment and watched him twirl noodles onto his chopsticks before neatly putting them into his mouth.

Naruto's food arrived, and they sat in silence for a moment while Naruto shoved his ramen down his throat. Sakura believed he didn't even really chew…

The quiet started to become quite unsettling, however, because this was _Naruto _and _Sakura _we were talking about here. So between finishing his third bowl of ramen while Sasuke and Sakura were just receiving their second bowl, Naruto blurted the first thing that came to his mind, "I lost!"

Sakura and Sasuke whipped their heads towards Naruto, who was grinning like mad. "…What?" Sakura locked eyes with her boyfriend for a moment, wondering if he too, thought Naruto had completely gone insane, before returning her gaze to the blonde in question.

"Come again?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. Their food had come at least two minutes before, but they were too perplexed to eat, let alone see their food.

"I. Lost!" Naruto repeated. He went on, "And you guys lost too!" Sakura and Sasuke stared. Okay, what the _hell_. "And what, per say, the _hell_ did we lose?" Sakura questioned, raising both eyebrows. "The game."

"What is this 'game' called?" They pressed their questions further, wondering what was going through their friend's mind. "It's called, 'The Game'!" Naruto cried, a little exasperated. "Explain."

Naruto's face lit up. Oh yeah, here was his chance to tell yet another unfortunate soul about this so called 'game' of his.

"Well, as you already know, it's name is 'The Game'. Now, here is how you lose. To lose, you must think about the game. And you HAVE to tell everyone you're with you lose or you can't play it right. Once everyone has proclaimed they lost, you and everyone else are out of the game for thirty minutes. Once those thirty minutes are up, you're back in," Naruto explained. Sasuke and Sakura listened with tentative ears. "So basically, it's impossible to win," Sakura stated slowly, her mind whirling.

"Not exactly. You see, there are only two ways to win. The first, you have to stand on the edge of a giant cliff and yell to the skies you have won the game. The second, you have to retain amnesia and never ever think about the game again. You guys understand?" Sakura nodded her head viciously while Sasuke just scoffed. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Awe, shut up Sasu-kun! You're just mad, cause you lost!" Sakura laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke smirked and began to get up.

"Sakura,"

He swooped down to kiss her forehead.

"You lost, too."

"DAMMIT."

* * *

**Haha. So for all of you 'Game' lovers, that's how me and my friends play it. Yeah, I know there is an actual set of rules posted somewhere online, but I'm too much of a lazy shit to go look them up. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
